May's Birthday
by Jak Tube
Summary: Ash heads to Hoenn to visit May on her birthday. They both slowly start to realize their feelings for each other. AdvanceShipping. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ficcers!

Jak Tube here, coming at you with some Advance shipping! Wait... That's my youtube catch line... Ok, so back to being serious, I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I'm doing this on my iPod and been to a French school all my life, so we got about grade 4 grammar in English, and the rest I've had to pick from reading. So sorry for bad spelling, I'll try to improve. Also this will actually have chapters! Yes! So it won't be just one long chapter. Anyways, on with the show.

Ash stood before May's door, feeling a little nervous, and kind of excited. He hadn't seen May since he was 12, and that was 3 years ago. So he had come to the Hoenn region for her birthday. He hadn't told her he was coming, though. It would be a surprise.

He pulled out his PokeGear and video chatted May.

"Hey May!"

"Oh hey Ash. Long time no see."

"We'll, I'm calling to wish you to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thanks Ash!"

"Hey, I sent you a parcel. Go check your mailbox."

May got up off the couch and opened the door. She stared, open mouthed, at the raven haired boy before her. He grinned a goofy grin, then said:

"Hi."

May rushed at him and gave him a huge hug. Ash was startled. After a second of surprise, he hugged her back. It was warm and affectionate, and Ash enjoyed the hug.

Finally May peeled herself off of Ash. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Finally, she spoke.

"I missed you, Ash."

Ash smiled sheepishly, and held out a little box wrapped in paper.

"I got you something... It isn't much, but I thought you'd like it..."

She grabbed the box, a started tearing at the paper. Inside was a little jewelry box. Upon opening it, she squealed. Inside was a little pendant, in the shape of a heart. She opened the pendant, and inside was a picture of Ash grinning. It was a funny photo of him sitting on a hill. Pikachu sat on his head.

"...All they had was the heart shape..." He said, still quite embarrassed. His face was turning red, and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ADORABLE!" Squealed May in delight.

She put it around her neck immediately.

"It's so you never forget me." Ash smiled when he said this.

"I would never forget you, Ash..." May said, a light shade of pink appearing at her cheeks.

They sat in slightly awkward, yet comfortable silence. May broke it by grabbing Ash.

"Come in, Ash!"

May pulled Ash into the house.

"Mom! Ash is here!"

May's mother rushed downstairs.

"Hi Ash! How's it going?"

"Not too bad! How about you?" Replied the ebony haired boy.

"Great! Are you planning on staying here?"

Caroline, May's mother, asked.

"If you'll have me, yes."

May jumped in.

"Of course we'll have him, right mom?"

"Yes, of course. But you'll have to sleep in May's room, our guest room is being repainted."

"What?!" Shouted May and Ash in unison.

"Come on, you're old enough to share a room! You'll be in separate beds, of course..." Johanna said, winking.

"Uh... Good, because... Um... It would be kinda... Y'know..." Ash said hesitantly.

"Weird." Finished May.

"Would you like some supper?"

Ash had never heard better words in his life. They were music to his ears.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE SOME!"

After supper, Ash followed May to her room. It was pink, with a single bed, a desk and a closet full of clothes.

"Here," said May, "this is your air mattress. Start blowing." Suddenly, May blushed furiously, realizing how that had come out.

"I-I mean," she stammered, "y-you need t-to..."

"It's okay," said Ash. "Don't worry about it."

He too was beet red from Mays comment.

When he had set up his bed, May decided to go brush her teeth. As she walked past Ash, she gave him a playful shove.

"What are you doing, thinking you can get away with something like that?" Said Ash playfully.

He pushed her back.

She pushed him again, giggling.

He pushed her harder, laughing out loud.

She started to fall, and grabbed him to steady herself, only making him fall with her.

They landed on the air mattress, Ash on top of May. They both started blushing. Ash stared hard into the other girls eyes, mesmerized. May was lost in Ash's chocolate brown orbs.

BOOM!

The air mattress exploded.

Well, that's all for now, folks! Stay tuned for more! Most chapters should be about 600-1000 words.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ficcers!

Wow! Four reviews! I'm quite proud of my awesomeness. Just gonna say, my updates should come out about once or twice a week. Sorry about the name of May's mom, I'll fix it. I finished the chapter, and then checked Bulbapedia and facepalmed. I think this story will end up about 10 chapters long, unless I decide to make it longer. Enough talking, on to the next chapter!

BOOM!

The air mattress exploded.

"Eeeeeeeeep!" Squealed May as she dropped down. May hit her head hard on the floor.

"Damn it!" She shouted.

Ash landed on top of her, and quickly rolled off.

"May! May! You okay?" Ash said frantically.

"Yeah... I-I'm fine..."

Ash could tell she was biting back tears. He leaned in and embraced her. For Ash, this action was out of friendliness, but May thought she felt some affection in it. She cried lightly, but stopped quick. She loved the way he held her, how she felt so safe...

"Thanks Ash..." May smiled sadly as she said this. They pulled out of their embrace.

"Wait," said Ash suddenly, "with no air mattress, where will I sleep?"

May's jaw dropped.

"...W-with m-m-me..." She stuttered.

"...Ok..." Ash replied. Both of them were beet red.

Ash was quite nervous about this, and embarrassed. May was nervous, excited, and embarrassed. May was starting to fall in love with Ash, she could tell. She had had a crush on him before, but it had never been this bad. All she could think about was Ash. His hair, the way he hugged her... She loved everything about him.

On the other hand, Ash had no idea what was going on. Sometimes around May he got nervous, or his hands would shake. 'Whats wrong with me?' He wondered. Ash was still thick as ever.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna go change into my pyjamas... I'll go into the bathroom, I guess you can change here..." Ash walked off awkwardly after saying this.

They both quickly changed, and climbed into bed.

"Ash?" Asked May sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"If you try anything funny, I'll beat the crap out of you." She said, suddenly fierce.

"Uh, ok..."

May turned over, and quickly fell asleep. Ash did the same.

Sometime towards midnight, Ash awoke. His stomach growled, signalling the need for a midnight snack. His eyes were still closed, but he noticed something grabbing him. He then notice someone wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping May clinging to him.

He slowly started to peel her off, but she scooted closer to him, and in her sleep, grabbed him. Ash sighed. He shook May lightly, trying to wake her up.

"May... May, wake up..."

May opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled.

"I'm gonna have to beat the crap outta you..." She blushed.

"Hey, you grabbed me. Why were you grabbing me anyway?" Ash replied.

"I was... Having a weird dream." May said, blushing.

In truth she had been dreaming of Ash. In the dream she was clinging to him, and kissing him. He was kissing her back. She grabbed the first thing her hands could find, that being Ash. Normally it was her pillow when she had dreams like that.

Ash got up and walked downstairs. There was May's mom, Caroline, staring at him angrily.

"...Uh... Miss Maple? You ok?"

"I saw you and May in the same bed! What where you doing?" She retorted angrily.

"I-I can explain! It's just that..."

May ran downstairs.

"Ash didn't do anything to me mom, it's just the air mattress exploded, so we decided to share a bed. And if you saw... Me k-kinda of..."

"Curled up in Ash's arms? Yes I saw that." She said angrily.

"May was just having a weird dream, and in her sleep grabbed me." Ash explained, "Please forgive me Miss Maple."

Ash hung his head low in shame, and both his and May's faces were beet red.

"I forgive you. But if it happens again... Oh, I don't really mind." All the anger disappeared from Caroline's face.

"But if you enjoy sleeping together like that, I'm okay with it." She winked at Ash as she said this.

"Uh... Thanks, I think..." Ash stuttered out, clearly embarrassed.

He grabbed a piece of bread from the cupboard and went back upstairs. May and Ash climbed into bed. Ash fell asleep instantly after finishing his bread, but May stayed awake. She waited till Ash had fallen asleep, then scooted over to him, and positioned herself so she was in his arms again. In his warm arms, she quickly fell asleep.

Well, that's all for now! Stay tuned! By the way, check out my youtube channel, Jak Tube. It kinda failed :D, so I'm advertising it here. R and R, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ficcers!

Wow! 7 reviews! You guys rock!

May: Last chapter was good... I like to cuddle with Ash...

Ash: *blushes*

Me: Onward to the next chapter!

When Ash awoke, he found May curled up on him again. He sighed. He looked at May's soft face, and couldn't help but put his hand out to cup it. 'What am I doing?" He wondered. But he felt he just couldn't control himself.

"Ahem!"

Ash jumped at the sound of a voice. It was Caroline, but this time, instead of being angry, she was smirking.

"So you do like to sleep that way, huh? I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"We're not in love!" Ash stated defensively. He was beet red.

"And what were you doing just now? Cupping Mays face in your hand. You're cute, Ash, but you can't fool me."

She walked away smirking.

'Maybe this is the one for May...' Though Caroline happily.

A few minutes later May awoke. She looked up at Ash and smiled.

"Did I feel your hand... On my face?" She said, grinning.

"...No... I don't... Uh..." Ash stuttered.

May continued to grin as she got up and started towards the bathroom to get dressed. Ash quickly changed into his day clothes.

When they were done, May came in and went on her computer. After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"Look Ash! There's going to be a dance tommorow night!" She said excitedly. "Wanna go together?"

"...Uh... Just as f-friends, right?"

"Yes of course... But it's formal. So I'm going dress shopping today.

"I guess I'll go buy a tux..." Ash said, somewhat embarrassed.

"You're gonna look so handsome in a tux!" Squealed May in delight.

Suddenly realizing what she had just said, May quickly cupped a hand over her mouth. She turned a furious shade of red.

"Uh... I mean..." She tried to think of something to say.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go... Looking for a tux..." Ash said, quickly turning and running out the door.

"Ok, let's meet at this afternoon at my place!" Shouted May at Ash's disappearing form.

May headed to a nearby department store, and started to search for a dress. After about an hour, she got a text.

Ash: hey :)

May: wuts up?

Ash: found anything?

May: maybe wut bout u

Ash: yeah got a black tux

May: lemme see it! ;) send me a pic

May waited awhile and her phone buzzed. She had gotten an image from Ash.

It was Ash in a dark black tuxedo, and May found he looked more handsome than ever.

May: awwwww u look cute ;)

Ash: lol

Ash: how bout u find something

May: 2 dresses i cant pick which 1

Ash: lemme see

May sent him an image of a dark blue dress, and a white sundress.

Ash: hard choice i mean u look pretty all ready, but the blue dress looks like it would make u even prettier

May: really think so?

May was blushing at Ash's compliment.

Ash: yeah gtg

May: k bye :)

All May could think was 'He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm pretty, HE thinks I'M PRETTY!' She couldn't wait to see him again.

Ash, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to what he had just said.

That afternoon they both returned to the house. When May saw Ash she blushed.

"So," she said, smirking, "you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, why?" Ash said, blushing lightly.

"What's pretty about me?" Said May, still smirking.

"Uh... Your hair is really long and soft, and it smells nice... Your eyes are a pretty colour... You're really kind to me, and your smile is cute..."

May blushed more with each comment, and was now furiously red. Suddenly, she started giggling out of pure happiness. Ash thought she was pretty!

"May?"

"Yes, handsome?"

Ash blushed furiously at her words.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all..." She said, giggling some more.

She moved in, and looked Ash in the eyes.

"I lov..."

May was cut off by her mother.

"Supper!"

Boom!

Ash was gone.

That night, May thought about what Ash had said to her. She wondered if he loved her back. She decided she would find out at the dance. She cuddled into Ash's arms, her favourite place in the world.

Ok, this chapter was kinda short, but chapter four will be a 1500 word dance special! Oh, I'm so pumped! So keep looking out for updates, and review this chapter!

Brock: And hit me up on eHarmony! All girls above the age of 18!

May: Seriously Brock?

Disclaimer: I do not own eHarmony.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell yeah! Chapter four! Ok, 1500 words is hard to write, but I did it! All for you guys! Man, aren't I great! Well anyway, thanks for reading my story. Onward to the writing!

But before we start...

I don't know if I can make it ten chapters long. I don't think theirs that much to write. Maybe I'll get to 6 or 7 chapters, but that's all I can promise.

Ash sighed. It didn't make sense.

"Pikachu, why do I feel nervous and exited around her now, yet when I travelled with her I didn't? I don't get it! My hands shake, I blush a bunch, I stutter... And suddenly May seems so pretty..."

It was about 2 am, and Ash couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how he felt around May. So he called out Pikachu to help him out.

Pikachu looked at Ash solemnly and said:

"Pi Pikachu. Pichu chu!"

"No way!" Said Ash, blushing, "I don't love May! What do you know about love?"

"Pi pika pika..." Pikachu said, grinning.

"You did what...? WOAH! I do not want to know about your 'affair' with a raichu!" Ash cried, obviously disgusted.

"Pika pika, chu chu!" Pikachu said, suddenly very serious.

"Ok, maybe I will find out at this dance... Thanks buddy!"

Ash returned Pikachu, and got back into bed. In her sleep, May scotched over to Ash and grabbed his hand. She stuck her head on his bare chest, nuzzling it contentedly.

Ash smiled, and pulled her in closer. 'Maybe I do love May..." He thought happily. He fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ash woke the following morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. May lifted her head, and smiled up at Ash sleepily. 'Hey Ashy..." She said. She sat up and put her hands around his neck from behind. Ash blushed furiously at her actions.

"Since when do you call me Ashy?" Asked Ash playfully.

"Since now..." She said, still very sleepy.

Ash grinned. He kind of liked having May hugging him like that. Heck, he didn't kind of like it: he loved it! The doorbell rang again, so Ash got up and rushed downstairs to get the door. When he opened it, he was shocked.

( A/N: Ok, minor pokeshipping from this point on. Don't worry though... It's still gonna be Ash and May in the end. It's all one sided. )

"Hey Ash!" Said a certain red head.

Misty jumped out and hugged him. Shocked, Ash didn't know what to do. After a few seconds he hugged her back. The pulled out of their embrace slowly.

"Misty?! What are you doing here?" Ash replied, still shocked.

The red head smiled playfully.

"I was coming to visit you, and your mom told me you were here, at May's place. So I came down to see you. Here I am!"

Ash smiled at the thought of catching up with his old friend. Then he thought of something.

"Misty, theirs a dance tonight. Wanna come?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to! Would I be going with you or..."

At this point, May came down. She saw Ash talking to someone at the door.

"Hey Ash, who ya talking to?"

"Hey May, I'd like you to meet Misty!"

May put her hand out.

"Hi, I'm May."

Misty looked at her for a moment, a jealous look in her eye, then stuck her hand out as well.

"I'm Misty."

Misty quickly turned back to Ash.

"So Ash, about the dance. You wanna go with me?" She smirked at May as she said this.

Ash's cheeks turned red.

"Uh... I thought we would all go as..."

May, hearing the other girls comment, walked up behind Ash, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Friends." She said sternely, staring at Misty.

Ash's face was on fire.

They stood there, awkwardly, Ash just generally embarrassed, while May and Misty stared each other down. Ash broke the silence.

"You can let go now May..."

May blushed and quickly released Ash.

"Ok, I'm going dress shopping!" Said Misty cheerfully. "May, wanna come?"

May looked at her for a moment, unsure what to do.

"Yeah, ok, I'll come."

They immediately rushed off, leaving Ash in the dust. The two girls went to the mall, where they found a dress shop. Ash was left alone with his thoughts, which were mainly about May.

The two girls shopped for quite awhile, and did general girly stuff. They giggled and laughed at Misty in the different dresses, and in general had fun. After about the 12th dress Misty had tried on, Misty decided to bring up something other than dresses.

"I need to have a girl talk with you." Misty was suddenly serious.

"Yeah, what about?" Asked May.

"Are you and Ash going out?"

May blushed furiously, and quickly stammered a reply.

"N-no, we're not..."

'I wish' she thought.

"Ok, so he's fair game?"

May didn't like where this was going. She wasn't about to let Misty beat her to Ash.

"Yeah, but I was here first. And I'm pretty sure he likes me." She said defensively, pouting.

"Yeah, we'll see about that..." Was all Misty said.

After another hour of shopping, Misty finally decided on a dress, and the pair headed home. The walked into the house and called Ash over.

"Ash, how does this dress look on me?" Misty asked playfully.

She looked beautiful, in a long white dress, tinged slightly with orange. It magnified her red hair.

"Uhh... Beautiful..." Ash stammered.

"Ooooh! Thanks Ash!" Misty squealed, and jumped out and hugged Ash. Ash was beet red. Misty put her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into it. The stayed that way for some time, enjoying the other person.

"Ash," said May, hoping to break the embrace, "Do you even know how to slow dance?"

Ash's face was red as a tomato as he replied:

"Urmm, no... I've never done it before..."

"Okay, I'll teach you!" May was happy to help Ash, and to steal the romantic moment from Misty. May ran to over to her iPod dock and put her iPod on it. She chose a slow song and it started playing.

"Ok Ash, come here."

Ash walked slowly towards May.

"Here, I put my hands on your shoulders, and you put yours on my waist."

"Um... Ok..." Ash was blushing hard. But he couldn't help but like the feeling of May's hips in his hands. It felt... Odd, yet at the same time, quite comfortable.

"Now you rock slowly back and forth, to the music. Not so awkward... Just keep rocking... That's it..." May continued to talk while they danced in her living room. Caroline sat back, watching.

They rocked back and forth, and Ash was really enjoying it.

"Now if you really get into it... May scooted in a little closer, and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

"You do this."

She rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to dance. Misty was behind them, fuming. She could tell they were lost in each other. Ash was beet red, but he seemed to be enjoying this immensely. May was snuggling her head into his shoulder. Eventually, the song came to an end.

Ash looked into May's eyes.

"You're a really good dancer, May."

May smiled and blushed lightly, making her face even prettier.

"You are too..."

They stared at each other, and Misty could tell a kiss was coming. She jumped in.

"Hey Ash, do you know how to fast dance? Come on!"

May had closed her eyes and leaned in for the kiss. Misty pulled Ash away from her. She started to dance, jumping up and down. Ash danced with her, but he couldn't help but stare at May the whole time. When May opened her eyes to find Ash wasn't there, she looked around, and found him dancing with Misty. She smiled sadly, and joined them. 'So close... Stupid Misty!' Was all she could think.

After a little while she joined them, and the group actually had a good time dancing together. Then the girls went and got changed. Ash did too.

Ash walked out of the bathroom, and after a minute called to the girls, who were in Mays room.

"Are you two coming? What's taking you so long?"

"Just doing some finishing touches.

They both walked out.

Ash was stunned.

Haha! Cliffhanger. Ok, so we never really got to the dance itself, because I had to introduce Misty. Hope you don't mind her in the group. Now, chapter 5 will be 1500-2000 word special! Wow, double special! And possibly a confession! Better stay tuned!

R & R, broseph.

(Broseph: Joseph + Bro = Broseph.)


End file.
